


Storming

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zlatan <em>è</em> vento.<br/>José è tempesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storming

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #7: José Mourinho/Zlatan Ibrahimovic, vento.  
> COW-T #4: Missione, Rosa dei venti. (Seconda settimana)

Zlatan è crudele come il vento: Borea soffia da nord, implacabile e gelida, come le occhiate che ti rivolge quando vuole farti del male - non solo a parole, no, Zlatan adora mettere le mani addosso ai propri nemici, lasciare il segno con i propri pugni e versare il sangue dalle ferite che a sua volta riceve. Con José non c'è ancora riuscito, perché raramente si ritrova ad aver ragione con lui, e quando pensa che sia in torto in un qualsiasi modo riesce sempre, e comunque, a rivoltare la situazione, mostrargliela dalla sua prospettiva. Zlatan lo odia quasi con la stessa intensità con cui è attratto da lui.

Zlatan è inafferrabile come il vento: Zefiro soffia da ovest, leggero e soave come le sue giocate impossibili. Ma nessuna riesce a impressionare José come lo spintone che, dall'ingresso dello spogliatoio, lo schiaccia contro il muro, senza fiato, col corpo sudato e imponente di Zlatan avvinghiato al proprio. E anche in quel momento José gli ride in faccia, sfidandolo a fare di meglio, a farlo godere un piacere che nessuno è ancora riuscito a strappargli. Zlatan, insolitamente docile, si piega sulle ginocchia e gli obbedisce.

Zlatan è incostante come il vento: Euro soffia da est, a volte caldo e a volte freddo, e come lui può essere freddo o appassionato a seconda della giornata, a volte anche nel giro di poche ore. José si è raccomandato a Helena per questo, "tienilo al meglio, tienilo al sicuro, fa' ciò che è meglio per lui": Zlatan è andato su tutte le furie quando ha scoperto che lui era stato a casa sua mentre non c'era, che ha fatto il cavaliere con Helena, lo zio affettuoso coi bimbi. Poi ha capito che l'ha fatto per non avere più spifferi di vento nella relazione con lui, e gli è andato incontro, giurandogli di fare qualunque cosa per lui. José ha ghignato, naturalmente, e Zlatan ha trattenuto il fiato mentre José lo faceva suo, entrando dentro di lui con una violenza che Zlatan riconosceva solo a se stesso. E ne ha goduto ogni istante, leccandosi le labbra nel vedere che una vittoria, una sola, José gliel'ha concessa.

Zlatan è piacevole come il vento: Noto soffia da sud, caldo e umido, come la lingua che lambisce ogni parte del corpo di José, come le mani che lo frugano in ogni piega di esso, ne ricalcano le linee, ne sottolineano maliziose le rotondità dell'età, gli allargano le cosce per mostrarlo tutto alla sua vista; José è stretto e avvolgente intorno al suo sesso, oppone resistenza ai suoi affondi per rendere più piacevole ogni frizione, lo trattiene per provare ad afferrare l'inafferrabile. Si somigliano in questo, nel tentativo di ottenere ciò che l'altro non vuole cedere senza un'aspra battaglia; ma se Zlatan è vento, e si incunea nelle difese di José come solo l'aria può fare, José è ogni vento insieme, è tempesta, è uragano, e Zlatan non può che assistere impotente a una forza della natura più grande di lui, perdendosi nella sua anima come l'orgasmo si disperde nel suo corpo, violento, bollente.


End file.
